


We Cannot Deny How We Feel Inside

by briewinchester



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, First Time, Movie Theater Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Greg gets promoted to level 1 CSI, Catherine takes him out to 'celebrate'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Cannot Deny How We Feel Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing for this fandom, so please be gentle.
> 
> This prompt came to me via email from a guy looking for someone to write him a fic.

Nothing could describe the high Greg was feeling at being promoted to level 1 CSI. But with that territory came sleepless nights, double shifts, unpredictable hours and it left no time for him to celebrate this new achievement.

He’d just come off working his first case, after his promotion, and sighed tiredly while resting against his locker. Greg was startled out of his thoughts by a firm, but gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You did good today kid. And I’m proud of you so I’m taking you out to celebrate.” Catherine told him before leaving the locker room.

To say that Greg was shocked was a huge understatement. He’d always hidden his crush on Catherine under inappropriate looks and lewd comments about her dancing days. But he also had a huge respect for her as a woman and as one of his superiors, but also as one of the best in this field.

Greg quickly closed the locker door and followed Catherine out to the parking lot. He stayed a few steps behind and admired her from afar. She was wearing his favorite outfit; a smart two piece black skirt suit and a light blue button down cotton shirt and strappy heels.

Everything about that outfit accentuated the best parts of Catherine. Greg loved the way her legs looked longer and the heels made her calves sleeker and more defined. She had removed her jacket and he bit his bottom lip as his eyes landed on her full hips and perfect ass.

Greg’s eyes slowly made their way up the rest of Catherine’s magnificent body to the stunning features of her face before quickly looking away; his face heating up in embarrassment at getting caught.

Catherine grinned and rested her hands on her hips. “We don’t have time for you to stare at me all night. We’re gonna be late.” she said before getting into her car.

Greg shook himself out of his thoughts before jogging to his own vehicle and followed after Catherine. They pulled up outside an old time movie theater and Greg was awed. A look around the practically empty parking lot had him confused.

Catherine answered the question before Greg could even form the words. “I know the owner. So I pulled a few strings and got him to let us have it to ourselves for a couple of hours.”

Taken completely by surprise, Greg swallowed audibly a few times and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he followed Cath inside. As part of the deal, they got free drinks and popcorn and they made their way to the theater.

They found their seats toward the back and Greg was suddenly nervous. He didn’t know why. He knew this wasn’t a date, just a gesture between friends in celebration of his promotion. But he kind of wanted this to turn into more.

Catherine, on the other hand, had something completely different in mind. She knew exactly the effect she had on Greg and waited for the right time to make her move.

Catherine paid little attention to the movie and watched Greg instead. Her fingers itched to touch, her mouth watered to taste those chocolate brown moles littering that adorable face. She pressed her thighs together, feeling the slickness dripping from her pussy.

As Greg was thoroughly distracted by the movie screen, Catherine subtly brushed her fingers against his exposed forearm. She kept a close eye on him, watching his skin break out in goose bumps and his pupils dilate with want. Catherine knew about Greg’s little crush and had been planning this little outing for a few weeks now. It was just a bonus that he got promoted so she could pull this off.

At that first touch from Catherine, Greg’s mouth went dry and almost lost his grip on the popcorn bucket. He fumbled with his drink before gaining control and took a sip. He squirmed around in his seat as the front of his pants became constrictive as a drop of pre-come slid slowly down the length of his hardening cock, causing him to clench his eyes shut and hold back the moan threatening to come out of his mouth. He placed his concessions in the seat next to him, less mess that way, so he could give Catherine his full and undivided attention. If Greg was feeling tired before, he was definitely wide awake now.

He turned to look at Catherine and saw an equal look of want in her eyes. He gripped the armrests in a white-knuckled grip, wanting so bad to reach out and touch. “Catherine, I want—can I?”

That’s exactly what Catherine was waiting for. She beamed as she stood from her seat and came to stand in front of him. She hiked her skirt up to about mid-thigh, revealing more of her stunning legs, and straddled Greg’s lap as best as she could.

Greg immediately placed his hands on her smooth thighs and rubbed them, bucking up into the too little space between them, whimpering when he didn’t get the friction he wanted.

Catherine shushed him as she began unbuttoning his shirt and trailed her fingers down his chest and back up, scratching lightly over his nipples.

Greg moaned and closed his eyes, arching up into the touch. His pants were now officially uncomfortable, the metal teeth of his zipper pressing into his erection.

“Cath, please. Need to--.” he said breathlessly as he pulled his hand away from her, trying to open his jeans.

Catherine gave a sly smile, enjoying the way she reduced Greg to being this needy so quickly. She took his hand and placed it back on her thigh. She reached for his fly, popping the button and unzipping the tight material, instructing him to lift his hips. She pulled down his pants and her smirk widened, almost resembling the Cheshire cat.

“You go commando often, Greggy?”

His face turned a deeper shade of scarlet and coughed, feeling a bit awkward. “Uh, I haven’t had much time to do laundry this week.”

She gave a short laugh before taking Greg into her hand, slowly stroking up and down. Cath guided one of Greg’s hands in between her legs, letting him feel how wet she was.

Greg’s breathing sped up and let out a low moan, dragging his fingers over her pantiless clean shaven lips; gathering the slick on the tips of his fingers before circling them slowly around her clit. Catherine paused in her ministrations and spread her legs as much as she could in the tight space the seats allowed.

She struggled with the buttons on her top revealing her black lacy bra. Catherine pulled her skirt up to her hips and lowered herself and ground down on to Greg, fitting his cock between her wet lips and rode him slowly, the tip of Greg’s cock fucking into her clit.

Greg gripped Catherine’s hips, mesmerized by her movements. Small droplets of sweat formed on his forehead, sliding down his flushed and heated skin. The pace was so torturous and pleasurable at the same time. He finally pulled his eyes away long enough to look up at Catherine’s face contorted in outright ecstasy. He closed his eyes and threw his head back against the seat, letting out a throaty moan. He tried to buck his hips up, but it only made him more frustrated at the lack of space.

“Fuck, I can’t. Catherine, I need to be inside you. I can’t take this much longer.” he gripped her hips and stood up, turning Cath around to face the movie screen.

Catherine had to bend over the seats in front of her and held on to the armrests to keep her balance. She spread her legs wider to accommodate the man pressing into her space from behind and smirked.

“Damn Greg. I didn’t think you had it in you. I’m impressed. Now that you’ve got me here, what’re you gon—oh!”

Greg took ahold of Catherine’s hips, lining the head of his cock to her entrance and pushed in to the hilt, balls resting against the curve of her ass. He started a slow rhythm and slid his hands up her sides and under her open shirt, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, fingers rubbing her nipples through the lacy material.

He pulled the bra down, her breasts spilling out of it, and Greg took one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it, rolling it around and pulling on it until it was puffy and sore. Greg’s mouth watered to get a taste of them, but he could only hope that this turned out to be more than a one-time thing and he could lick and taste her at a more leisurely pace. Greg bent over, pressing his chest to Catherine’s back, and mouthed at her neck, finally getting a taste of her sweat slicked skin.

Catherine tried to move with Greg as best she could, but it was proving to be a bit difficult. Especially now that his weight pushed her more into the top of the seats. It was after the fact, when Greg entered her that she remembered that neither she nor Greg mentioned using a condom. She mentally shrugged. She was enjoying this too much to worry about it now.

Greg moved his hands back to Catherine’s hips and focused on chasing his orgasm. He took on a more rough pace and he fit a hand between them to finger at Catherine’s clit. “Fuck, you feel so damn good. God, you’re so wet.”

As Greg picked up his pace, Catherine’s hips hit the back of the seats beneath her, hard, and she knew there would be dark bruising across her hips come morning. She moaned and hung her head when Greg’s long fingers started massaging her aching clit, the pleasure increasing and coursing through her veins like wildfire.

The closer she got, the louder she became. High pitched squeals escaped her mouth when Greg found and relentlessly pounded her g-spot. “Oh yes! Greg, oh right there. Yes, yes! Come on baby, fuck me! Show me what you’ve got!”

And really, Greg could never deny Catherine anything. His hand on her hip gripped her more tightly as his fingers rubbed at her clit furiously and he pounded into her pussy. His entire body was alight with pleasure and the familiar feeling of his balls drawing up toward his body told him that he was getting close.

“Fuck, Cath I’m so close.” he said breathlessly as he continued his rough pace.

Catherine had a white-knuckle grip on the armrests and just rolled with the punches. She couldn’t move much in the position she was in, but she didn’t mind it much. Greg was doing a wonderful job of keeping her filled and satisfied and she knew without a doubt in her mind that this would be happening again.

Catherine felt the heat spreading throughout her body, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin, and her inner walls began pulsing around Greg’s cock. Her breathing increased and she was moments away from falling over the edge.

Greg wanted Catherine to come first and he slowed down his pace on her clit and applied the slightest pressure until she was shaking with pent up release. He kept up this new pace until Catherine came, screaming his name, and her walls fluttering around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him a few minutes later.

As the both of them came down from their highs, the sounds from the movie came back into focus and Greg didn’t even care that he missed most of it. When he got his wits about him, he slowly pulled out of Catherine, watching as his come slowly oozed from her red, puffy hole. He was so not looking forward to pulling his pants up; too oversensitive and he really didn’t want to have to deal with being rubbed raw.

Catherine’s legs felt like Jell-O and it took her a few minutes before she felt she could stand without falling. She pulled her skirt down with a self-satisfied smirk as she reclaimed her seat, Greg sprawled out and satiated beside her. She huffed out a laugh.

“Welcome to the team kid. What do you say we go back to mine for round two? Lindsey’s at a sleepover so I’ve got the house to myself.”

Greg’s heart sped up and he scrambled to get his pants back up. It wasn’t until they were leaving that he noticed the cameras. Embarrassment and shame flooded his system.

“Do you think the cameras were on?” he asked nervously.

Catherine paused, looking at the cameras before she started walking again. “If they were, they got one hell of a show before getting rid of the evidence.” she glared at the nearest camera as they left the theater.

“Oh god.” Greg moaned in embarrassment as the cool breeze hit his heated skin, leaving the theater in the rearview mirror.


End file.
